


Isaac At Two Years (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dada!Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa!Derek, again with the fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: La familia Stilinski-Hale se toma unas vacaciones en Nueva York.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Isaac At Two Years (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permanent: Isaac At Two Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083401) by [ViragoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViragoWrites/pseuds/ViragoWrites). 



_Es permanente_

_Estaremos cuidando tu espalda_

Los Stilinski-Hales se tomaron unas vacaciones familiares en Nueva York. Era una escapada que necesitaban desesperadamente y era una oportunidad para volver a conectarse con la manada que había protegido a Derek y Laura hacía tantos años. Esta fue también una oportunidad para ver cómo Isaac manejó estar lejos de su entorno normal. Isaac, por supuesto, lo tomó como un pato al agua. Se ajustó rápidamente a las nuevas vistas y olores y manejó muy bien a los nuevos lobos para un niño de su edad.

Actualmente le estaba mostrando Woof-Woof a Cassie, una niña de su edad, mientras que Derek conversaba con el alfa local. Estaban en Central Park haciendo un picnic en manada, disfrutando del sol y de la compañía de cada uno. Cuando Cassie, que era la hija del alfa, se acercó a la pierna de su padre, Derek buscó a su hijo con los ojos. Cuando no lo vio de inmediato, el pánico se introdujo en su pecho y buscó a su compañero y al corazón de su hijo.

***

Cassie no entendía cómo le gustaba jugar a Woof-Woof, así que Isaac estaba bien con su huida; él y Woof-Woof estaban mejor solos. Woof-Woof estaba rodando por la hierba, con la ayuda de Isaac, e Isaac lo siguió hasta que se encontraron con algo. O alguien Isaac agarró a su lobo y se sentó para verlos mejor.

Ella era ella y ella olía raro, pero de una buena manera. Isaac sintió que debía conocerla, pero ella no olía en absoluto como la manada que estaban visitando, así que supo que ella era una extraña. Recordaba vagamente que sus padres habían dicho algo sobre hablar con extraños y cómo no debía hacerlo, pero ella se mostró amistosa y le habló en tono dulce.

—Pero bueno, ¿no eres la cosa más linda?—, Susurró ella. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Isaac—. Él le sonrió.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerte Isaac, soy Lilly. ¿Y quién es tu amigo?

—Woof-Woof.

—También es un placer conocerte, Woof-Woof. —Ella se dirigió al lobo.

A Isaac le gustaba Lilly, porque le hablaba a Woof-Woof como él; como si fuera real. Porque era real. Le sorprendió que nadie, excepto Dada, pudiera decirlo. Isaac decidió que Lily iba a ser su amiga, cuando papá y Dada se apresuraron hacia ellos. Papá estaba mostrando sus ojos enojados e Isaac sabía que había hecho algo incorrecto al hablar con un extraño.

***

—Oh, por favor, no se preocupe; No quiero hacerle daño a Isaac.

Stiles sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió e instantáneamente supo que Derek podía incluso confirmarlo por el olfato, lo que claramente había juzgado por el destello de los ojos rojos y el bajo gruñido que retumbaba en la garganta de su marido. Stiles recogió a Isaac de la hierba y lo apretó contra su pecho. —Tú eres ella. Tú eres la que...

—Lo soy. Mi nombre es Lilly.

Derek se envolvió protectoramente alrededor de su familia. —¿Has venido a llevártelo?—, Preguntó Derek, con voz sin entonación.

Stiles miró de Derek a Isaac y a Lilly, —¡¿Qué?!—, Exclamó. —¡No! No, no puedes llevárselo... Por favor, no te lleves a nuestro hijo. 

Stiles rozaba la histeria y su angustia molestó a Isaac, que de inmediato comenzó a gemir y retorcerse en sus brazos. —No, no, shh—, lo tranquilizó Stiles, meciéndolo suavemente y besándole la cabeza, la sien, frotándose la cara y las manos sobre el niño, sabiendo que su olor lo calmaría. —Está bien, Baby Boy; Papá y Dada están aquí. “Susurró contra la sien del niño e Isaac envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles y hundió la nariz en el cuello mientras su mano buscaba el contacto con Derek.

—Estoy aquí, cachorro—. Derek se tranquilizó colocando su mano contra la nuca de Isaac. A Lilly, —lo amamos... más que nada. Él es nuestro mundo entero; por favor, no nos quites eso —. La súplica era diferente a la que Stiles conocía; era tranquila y sin mucha inflexión, pero cruda y palpablemente vulnerable.

Lilly les sonrió. —Isaac tiene una familia grande y amorosa. Es parte de una manada floreciente y tiene padres que harían cualquier cosa por él...

—¡Lo haríamos! Haríamos _cualquier_ cosa por él —, aseguró Stiles frenéticamente.

Ella les dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, —Veo que sigue siendo así. No tengo la intención de sacar a Isaac de tu cuidado mientras sigas amándolo como lo haces. Yo también me preocupo por él; Lo he estado vigilando y seguiré haciéndolo. Tengo que decir que Isaac eligió bien a sus padres. —Ella sonrió y luego desapareció.

Si Stiles apretaba a Isaac un poco más fuerte y no lo dejaba fuera de su vista por mucho tiempo para el resto de su viaje, Derek no podía culparlo. La idea de que el hada se llevara a Isaac había sido el susto de toda una vida y Derek no sabía cómo sobreviviría si realmente sucedía. Había; sin embargo, la satisfacción agridulce al saber que Isaac los ha elegido específicamente para criarlo. De todos, Isaac había elegido a Derek y Stiles y no podían estar más orgullosos.


End file.
